


I hope you like scary movies!

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Platonic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Сидни - очень неспокойный ребенок в нездоровой обстановке.





	

Порой казалось, что в убежище не пополнение в виде одной очаровательной австралийки с чудаковатой внешностью и нравом, но маленькое стихийное бедствие. Ну как маленькое… в объемах убежища — как ураган Сэнди в миниатюре. Причём, что характерно, проявлялась её занятная и почти что безумная сторона странно, неравномерно и хаотично: девчонка, руководя точно фюрер в сорок третьем, могла в равной степени как устроить генеральную уборку с забиванием мышиных нор носками Чейнса (он это не одобрял, но не то, чтобы Сидни спрашивала), так и созвать всех на попойку. Причём за свой счет. Или, что, впрочем, тоже не было исключено, девчонка могла созвать всех аки знаменосцев на просмотр странных индийских фильмов, которые оная знала едва ли не по кастам и именам главных актеров. Жуть та ещё на самом деле.  
  
Особенно, когда она вылавливала тебя в коридоре в момент, когда ты спокойненько топал за чипсами:  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты любишь ужастики! У меня их целая коллекция.  
  
Не выбиваясь из чужих объятий, Кловер усмехалась в ответ этому безумию, ибо понимала — сопротивляться глупо, бесполезно и больно, в общем-то. Что же, когда-то и она была маленькой и восторженной булочкой, что любила всех в банде и вообще напоминала скорее школьницу, чем хейстера.  
 _На самом деле нет._  
  
— Хм, — оценив обстановку и решив, что дело не особо пахнет жареным, она пожала плечами, — если они не с Фассбендером, то я только за.  
  
Так или иначе, кто откажется от халявного попкорна?


End file.
